The present invention relates to a motor vehicle with a headliner.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
At least one light fixture is usually installed in the headliner of a motor vehicle, which in most cases serves to illuminate the interior space, i.e. radiates into the vehicle interior. Sometimes a complete lamp module is installed, which in addition to a space light has also two reading lights providing a substantially spot-shaped illumination. This type of lighting is used for room lighting, either over a large area for the actual room illumination, or limited as a reading light. These lights are switched on only when needed. The room light is usually switched on automatically when a vehicle door is opened or specifically, when light is needed in the vehicle interior, whereas the reading lights is switched on only when, for example, the driver or passenger wants to read a map and the like.
Furthermore, lighting devices are sometimes installed in modern motor vehicles, which are used to generate an ambiance lighting, i.e. to emit only a certain background light in specific areas of the vehicle which has a pleasant feel and gives a positive space sensation. These lighting devices are installed, for example, in the area of the foot well of the driver and front passenger and also the rear row of seats, allowing these foot wells to be easily illuminated. Although it is possible to illuminate the floor area, this illumination is rarely noticed by the occupants of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved motor vehicle which enables the generation of a perceptible ambiance light.